


You'll Understand One Day

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Cassarian, Disney, F/M, Family, Kid OCs - Freeform, Parental Advice, Tangled the series - Freeform, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: You know when your parents say, "You'll understand when you have your own kids."this is when Varian, Cass and Rapunzel all understand their parents.





	You'll Understand One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a comic made by @Originaldisneydescendants on Tumblr

Alina and Alwin ran towards the patio to find their mother.

“Do you really think this will work?” Alina called out to her twin.

“Definitely!”

They saw their mom painting a flower that was in front of her. The two quietly walked over to her, they made sure their ‘Sweet faces’™ were on.

“Hey mom!” Alwin said, startling Rapunzel a bit. She turned around and grinned.

“Well hello,” she replied with her normal cheery voice. The brunette easily noticed the their matching smiles, they always did it when they wanted something.

“We were wondering... could we go to the town? Chriselda said she’d take us.” Rapunzel pondered for a moment. She remembered when she wanted to see the world. Her father restricted her with at least ten guards around, and she hated it. She didn’t want her own children to have the same restrictions. Plus, they would have a trusted chaperone with them anyways.

“Alright, just stay with Chriselda.” The twins nodded at the same time. Even though Rapunzel trusted her children, something seemed up.

No less than an hour later, Rapunzel was walking around the palace grounds when she noticed Chriselda strolling around as well. If she was here then... Where were the twins?

A sudden worry washed over Rapunzel. She sprinted over to the woman.

“Chriselda?! I thought you were in town with the twins!” The dark skinned woman turned around in shock.

“In town? I told them I’d take them swimming in the lake  _tomorrow.”_ Rapunzel’s heart dropped.

Her young kids were out, completely unsupervised, with no protection what so ever. They could get captured, or hurt. All the horrible possibilities ran through her head, and soon she was running out of the palace without even thinking.

_Where would they have gone...? Wait. Chriselda mentioned the lake!_

Motherly instincts took over and she bolted towards the lake. Sometimes when it was too hot outside, her family would head over to the lake to cool off. They usually had so much fun the twins would never want to leave.

Once she arrived, she frantically called out for her twins.

“Alina! Alwin!”

No response came for a few moments. Then the cries of two children came.

“Mom!”

“Help!”

Once again without thought, Rapunzel went into the lake and swam towards the deep part. She didn’t care how they ended up there, she only cared on getting them out.

She grabbed Alina’s arm, who grabbed Alwin’s and their mother used all her strength to pull them back onto land. Rapunzel swiftly pulled them into a hug, not wanting to let go.

She was mad, furious even, that they would sneak off like this. But she knew she’d done the same. She hated all her security, but now she knew it was for a reason.

“ You nearly drowned! From now on if you two want to leave the palace walls you will have an escort! If something had happened to you...” Rapunzel didn’t want to think about all of the other scenarios again.

“But mom!” Alina pouted.

“We’re ok, really.”

~~~~~~~~

“Mom I can help!” Jace was running behind Cass. He had followed her when she said there was a mission. Luckily Varian was too busy with his little sister that he didn’t notice that he snuck off.

“No! I want you to stay back!” A few men appeared from behind the trees, all of them armed.

“Stay. Back.” Cass muttered through gritted teeth. Jace tried to back away. He looked back and saw his mom, her legs and arms restrained. He knew she could get out, but for now he needed to get away. When he turned around, a large foe stood before him. The man smirked and made a fist.

“Looks like mummy can’t come to your rescue this time l’il guy.”

_(I **suck at fight scenes and I’m lazy so I’m really sorry)**_

Once Cassandra finished off the last villain she looked around for her son.

“Jace, honey are you oka-“ She stopped talking when she saw an unconscious man next to Jace. He grinned.

“Dandy.”

~~~~~~~~

Varian looked up and saw his three-year-old daughter, Genevieve, climbing a shelf with many hazardous chemicals. He immediately sat up and ran over to her. He grabbed her by her waist and set her down.

“No no no, don’t touch those, Sweetie.” Gem pouted.

“But I wanna know what dey are.” Varian sighed and went down to her level.

“I know what they are, they’re  _dangerous._ I don’t want you messing with them.” She shakily nodded her head and walked over to a small table and began coloring something. He smiled and went back to work.

He was trying to make a new kind of capture gel, and he was about to add the last ingredient, when suddenly a loud...

## CRASH

Then he heard a high pitched scream. The worst thoughts went through his head. She had knocked over the shelf she was climbing earlier, and some of those chemicals mixed together (or even by themselves) could fatally damage someone. He rushed over to her and lifted her up then set her on the table. There was a large burn and scrape on her small arm. Tears fell down Gem’s face. Nothing made Varian’s heart ache more than his children getting hurt.

“Daddyyyyyyy it,” She hicupped, “It hurtsssss.” She started sobbing.

“What did I  _ **just**_  tell you?” His tone was harsher than he intended.

“I’m sorry...” Gem muttered through her tears.

“No, I’m not mad... it’s just... I hate seeing you get hurt.”

He picked up her up once more to go get some aloe and bandages.

~~~~~~~~~

Rapunzel, Cass And Varian sat in the parlor of the palace. The kids were all playing together in the room next to them. The parents sat, moping around. Rapunzel spoke up first.

“I can’t believe it, I think I’m turning into... my  _ **dad**_!”

“Me too... and not in the way I was hoping...” Cass responded.

“He faid I would underfand shomeday, But I  _ **nefer**_ took Id dat feriously.” Varian said, his voice muffled by the couch cushion his face was currently on


End file.
